Crossover
by Tha Black
Summary: Se eu voltava a ser Black ou se ainda era Lestrange, não importava.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o _IV Challenge de Vida Após a Morte_ do Aliança3Vassouras. Contém spoilers de HP7, porém se passa em uma "realidade alternativa". Dedicada a dona **Thai**, te amo, negs.

* * *

**CROSSOVER**  
por Luna Black

A luz do dia queimou meus olhos e o grito que saía da minha garganta perfurava minha alma. Alma? Desde quando me _importava_ com minha alma? Era aquela risada histérica, mordaz, característica. E agora feria meus próprios ouvidos, estourava os tímpanos, arranhava a garganta. Fechei a boca em uma tentativa absurda de engolir o grito. E parou. Meus orbes começaram a se acostumar com a luz forte e eu pude ver que os raios do sol deslizavam nas folhas e algumas margaridas tremulavam no gramado. Levei a mão ao pescoço, massageando-o.

"Ao inferno com este lugar", minha voz pareceu um sopro.

Minha voz parecia uma brisa suave e minha memória embaçada, borrões, flashes. Se aquilo era um jardim, então eu preferia me distanciar dele. Por isso comecei a caminhar, meus pés descalços sentiam a grama macia. Corri com pressa ao ter a visão de escadas. Desci rapidamente, pulando os três últimos degraus e caindo de joelhos no chão, as mãos aparando a queda. Uma dor lancinante tomou conta do meu corpo e notei que minhas pernas sangravam ao levantar, manchando o vestido branco. Eu sentia muita, muita dor.

Havia dois caminhos. Em nada diferiam um do outro, exceto por uma grande pedra ao lado de uma árvore. E era a mesma árvore que havia no outro caminho. Eu arquei as sobrancelhas, tentando me decidir, encarando aquele i_quase/i_ espelho. E parecia algo extremamente complexo, mesmo que eu não achasse que o fosse.

Olhei para o chão. Havia uma espécie de linha separando a grama verde da terra. Porque diabos eu estava prestando atenção àqueles detalhes eu não fazia idéia. Segui para o caminho i_sem/i_ a pedra. Era grande demais e me fazia parecer pequena. Meus pés moviam-se com rapidez e apreensão. Eu corria os olhos pela paisagem. O céu azul que ia de encontro à terra no horizonte, as árvores que apareciam em intermédios de tempo.

Dei-me conta de que já corria e que a paisagem parecia uma repetição. E então eu estaquei. A maldita pedra grande e branca estava materializada na minha frente ao lado daquela árvore. Eu sequer havia feito uma curva. Girei a cabeça, encontrando a árvore solitária e o maldito caminho que havia optado seguir.

Entranhei as mãos em meus cabelos, sentindo-as arder ao agarrar os fios com força. Trouxe-as novamente para frente, observando-as vermelhas e irritadas devido ao tombo. Ouvi um chiado estranho em meio ao farfalhar do meu vestido que se arrastava no chão. Virei lentamente a cabeça, encontrando no topo da escada um gato negro. Estava sentado, os olhos amarelos fixos em mim. Um frio percorreu minha espinha e eu gargalhei.

E a gargalhada se foi repentinamente, assim como veio.

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes ao perceber que o gato realmente olhava nos _meus_ _olhos_. E, aparentemente, achava que poderia perfurá-los, que poderia atravessar minha alma. E agora eu desconfiava que me _importava_. Isto provocou um estremecimento em meu corpo. E aquele maldito gato continuava a me encarar. Bati o pé contra a terra, formando uma nuvem de poeira, no intuito de afastá-lo.

Instintivamente minhas mãos se puseram contra meu rosto, impedindo a terra de me intoxicar. E eu parara de respirar também. Com um sobressalto, dei um pulo para trás, sentindo um vergão em meus joelhos. O vestido ficaria sujo. Pela primeira vez me dei conta de que estava _usando_ uma roupa. Um vestido de cetim branco, com alças finas, não mais tão branco. Simples demais.

Girei e comecei a caminhar, por puro instinto, me esquecendo momentaneamente daquele gato infernal. Levei-me pelo som de água corrente, andando a passadas largas. Avistei de longe um lago. Tão límpido e transparente que não se poderia saber onde terminava o céu e começava a água.

Desconfiei, ao olhar para meu reflexo na água, que _aquele_ não era o reflexo de uma pessoa. Não poderia. Era abstrato e trazia dor, muita dor. Cores, várias delas. O vermelho prevalecia, o negro também. Não o preto, mas o negro embaçado, poluindo, intoxicando, ferindo a alma. Machucando tudo por dentro e ardendo os olhos.

Escutei outro chiado. Virei rapidamente e encontrei o gato me encarando, a alguns metros de mim. Lembrei-me do que minha mãe dissera certa vez sobre gatos, chamara-os de aproveitadores. Porque só vinham até você quando precisavam de comida, mas ela não atribuiu aquilo a algo negativo. Eles vinham, levavam o que você tinha e iam embora. Ela gostava de gatos. E eu detestava.

Detestava também porque diziam que eles eram protetores, em alguma lenda antiga, mas a mim só intrigavam. E eu tinha grande desprezo por esses felinos, em especial por esse. Minhas sobrancelhas se arquearam e o deixei intuir que iria correr atrás dele, na tentativa de assustá-lo. Mas ele não se moveu.

_Gatos não gostam de água._

Peguei uma mão cheia ao me agachar, sentindo os joelhos arderem. Ao olhar para a água que repousava em minhas mãos, vi que eu estava imunda. O vestido coberto de terra e sangue. Meus lábios roxos em uma expressão doentia. As íris dos olhos apagadas. Os cabelos desalinhados. Eu estava em um estado repugnante.

Levantei o corpo, os olhos presos hipnoticamente naquele reflexo pobre, podre. E ao girar o corpo, ergui as pálpebras, encarando o gato. Eu estava suja e ele não gostava de água. Poderia escolher entre me limpar ou molhá-lo pelo prazer de aborrecê-lo, assustá-lo, espantá-lo. Ponderei por uns instantes, porém eu detestava animais. E mais ainda os gatos. Gato preto de olhos amarelos como agulhas que perfuram, centenas delas.

Eu ataquei. Mas ataquei ar. A água desaparecera.

Estaquei. E voltei a respirar. Não entendia o que diabos estava acontecendo naquele lugar. Não entendia também porque não via meu reflexo no lago, mas só na água em minhas mãos. Na água que desaparecera. Não compreendia. E isso me irritava profundamente, porque cheguei à conclusão de que nada ali era superficial. Tudo tinha um maldito toque de profundidade exagerada. E impossibilidade.

Ao relance de um segundo, eu encontrei no topo da escada uma forma. Um corpo. Era uma pessoa e ela havia desaparecido. Prendi a respiração e me coloquei a correr, ignorando a dor e o gato. Porque deixou de importar. Aquela presença adquiriu uma importância avassaladora, me fazendo subir os degraus rapidamente. Um por um. Movida por um ato de desespero e loucura.

E, ao pisar no último degrau, ao chegar ao fim, eu reconheci todas as suas formas.

"Sirius Black", um sopro de vento misturado a agonia.

E eu detestava misturas. Misturas de comidas, de cores, de pessoas. Não tolerava, acima de tudo, a mistura de um puro-sangue com sangue-ruim. De fato, eu sempre fora uma Black e _Tourjours Pur_ se encaixava naquilo que acreditava. No puríssimo, sem misturas. Encarei ele, por fim, perdendo o fio do pensamento.

Seu corpo próximo ao meu, mas não o bastante. Seu emaranhado de fios sedosos, seus olhos cor de prata... Bondosos. Aquilo me enervou, pois desta vez não havia o olhar de desprezo que encontrara quando ele olhava para mim. E seus lábios grossos, curvados em um sorriso ingênuo. Porque por mais que Sirius Black ficasse velho, nunca, jamais, deixaria de ser uma criança. E só elas poderiam dar um sorriso daqueles. Sua camisa branca se tornava quase transparente com a luz do sol que afagava seu corpo e queimava o meu, feria. Senti meus dentes rangerem e meus pulsos se fecharem rapidamente ao vislumbre do sorriso dele. Deboche, desdém.

"Eu _matei_ você", afirmei, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Estiquei meu braço, fino, ossudo, mas ele não me permitiu tocá-lo, dando um passo para trás. Suas mãos estavam postas nos bolsos da frente da calça.

"E você, _Bellatrix_, como morreu?", era aquela voz grave, rouca, tentadora. Seduzindo só com o tom, com a melodia que embargava o ar, impregnava a pele, causava estremecimento, porque eu estremecia sem saber o porquê. E sempre, maldito era, sempre chocava. Eu estava, de fato, morta. E procurava alguma centelha de explicação em minha mente para ato tão insano. Eu, Bellatrix, morta, uma estrela caída.

"Eu morri, então", murmurei assentindo, _aceitando_, recordando. Percebi, com desconfiança, que Sirius Black dizia _tudo_, quando não proferia sequer uma palavra. Seus olhos sobre mim, sobre o meu corpo. Seu desejo era palpável e ele me surpreendia por não me tocar. Eu nunca quis que o verão, o sabor do calor, voltasse à minha vida. "Aquela Weasley", respondi, o olhar perplexo. _Entrara em uma vida que não poderia sair..._ Então a velha lei do aqui se faz, aqui se paga. E agora a morte. "Fez minha própria gargalhada ecoar uma eternidade por minha garganta", olhei em volta. Verão. Sirius. Morte.

"Demorou uma eternidade?", perguntou e eu relaxei os ombros, intrigada.

"Morrer? Mais rápido e mais fácil do que cair no sono", respondi, inclinando o corpo para frente.

Ele riu alto, um leve som de latido característico de sua risada. O maxilar firme contrastando com o sorriso alegre, infantil. Talvez ele tivesse considerado minha explicação, talvez a tivesse adequado à sua própria morte. E eu percebi, com um sorriso se formando em meus lábios arroxeados, um fogo ardendo em meu peito. Um fogo já apagado, um fogo que fora substituído pela vingança pura e gélida, pela presença invernal constante de Rodolphus em minha vida. Tomei conhecimento de que Sirius Black nunca fizera tanta parte de mim quanto naquele momento.

Vi o vento bagunçar seus cabelos enquanto me encarava, uma expressão intrigante. Se eu voltava a ser Black ou se ainda era Lestrange, não importava. Só importava o fato de que as questões não precisavam mais ser respondidas. Não havia a busca pelo poder, nem por dinheiro, nem por vingança. Não existia mais uma causa e ninguém mais possuía minha alma. Só me importavam as roupas completamente brancas de Sirius Black e seu olhar canino.

"Onde estamos?", perguntei sem vulgaridade, o que surpreendeu a mim mesma. Pois teria feito isso com prazer em vida.

"Em qualquer lugar, em lugar nenhum", deu de ombros, começando a caminhar. "No começo do tudo, no fim do nada", comecei a segui-lo, percebendo que o gato andava altivo ao lado dele. E pensei que o gato era uma materialização de mim mesma em um animal. Porque ele era altivo, perspicaz. Não duvidava que fosse um Black, que detestasse misturas. Mas não importava mais.

"Por que você?", ele não respondeu e eu imaginei que não houvesse compreendido. "Por que está aqui?", tornei e ele sorriu de lado, preguiçoso.

"A velha história de assuntos pendentes", respondeu, dando uma risada nasalada.

Fiquei em silêncio, provando o vento. Percebi que caminhávamos para uma ponte, longa, estreita. Ele passou primeiro, indolentemente, entrando ali, claramente, apenas uma pessoa por vez. O gato seguia-o de perto e eu continuava mais atrás, observando. Minha imaginação ficava turva, se embaraçava ao balançar dos quadris dele. Fantasias monstruosas e sonhos disformes iam e vinham.

Cheguei a pensar que ele leu meus pensamentos, porque parou e se virou, suas mãos segurando cada uma das cordas que firmava a ponte. E este pensamento acendeu em meus olhos um chispar de prazer. Devorando-o com o olhar, pecando, desejando.

"E onde acaba?", perguntei, cruzando os braços. Lancei um rápido olhar para baixo e me irritei ao não encontrar o fim. Uma onda de empolgação surgiu quando pensei em chutar o gato para o precipício. Apenas para descarregar um pouco da dor que eu sentia, que queimava.

"Existem coisas a serem esclarecidas, Bellatrix", percebi que meu nome soava bem saindo de seus lábios. Provoquei, instiguei, permaneci quieta, no fim. "Sua lógica singular e inflexível me intriga", respondeu, mas continuei na mesma posição, minhas pálpebras se abaixaram, procurando o felino. "É um preço demasiado alto para essa sensação", ele continuou e fingi não dar importância, lançando um olhar doentio ao gato e o estranho sentimento de que aquilo não duraria muito. O animal parecia um mal-agouro materializado. Era como olhar para mim mesma e o agouro que havia sido em vida.

"Sei do que fala", e ele me ouviu como sob efeito de um encantamento. "Desejo. Tudo o que é intenso, temporário", ergui os olhos, encarando os seus. "Que enfeitiça e cega os olhos, polui a carne, esquenta o sangue, provoca delírios, sem guarnição, penetra, não inibe, força, dá prazer, algo sôfrego, mas forte, gostoso, sem limites, sem reservas, sem pudor, extravasa, extasia, excita, é amante, frívolo", fascinava ter Sirius Black como ouvinte. "E eu uma meretriz que ficou louca de paixão", gargalhei então, insana, inquieta, incompleta.

"Por quem?", perguntou por fim. Eu dei de ombros, segurando as duas mãos em uma das cordas, inclinando a cabeça.

"Por muitos", respondi com vulgar sinceridade, relanceando um olhar a ele. "O que você espera que eu diga?"

"A verdade", respondeu e eu gesticulei a mão com banalidade.

"É a mais pura em sua essência", disse referindo-me ao que havia dito. Notei que ele observava uma abelha zunindo, fitando com muito interesse o inseto. Ah! O interesse por coisas triviais se torna aguçado quando algo alvoroça o interior das pessoas e não seria diferente com Sirius Black. "Por que não me toca?", perguntei, girando o corpo, pondo-me próxima a ele, apenas separada pelo felino.

"Você está suja", respondeu e havia um tom de asco.

"E você se importa?", disse com desdém. "Nunca se importou quando éramos crianças, Sirius Black", eu continuei, falando seu nome por inteiro, sentindo uma parte de mim nele. No íntimo, eu sabia que só assim poderia senti-lo.

"É só o que importa", respondeu e lançou um olhar a mim como se eu pudesse poluí-lo, estragar suas roupas com meu toque. "Você e sua alma ferida", disse e um sentimento de confusão se apossou de mim.

"Minha alma?", repeti e ele assentiu. Senti o vento bater contra o vestido, arranhar meus joelhos. Duas borboletas verdes e brancas esvoaçaram atrás dele.

"Não percebe?", perguntou e eu neguei, sentindo o aroma forte de flores silvestres impregnando o ar. "Seu corpo, suas roupas, tudo. Tudo é um reflexo. No início, todos somos ipuros/i, completamente imunes, brancos... E, esta roupa, é um espelho, um reflexo da sua alma ferida, do que você fez e deixou fazerem consigo mesma", ele me lançou um repentino olhar de... pena. "Você está estragada, torturada", deu um sorriso cheio de dó, compaixão. "E não, não sou eu que sou _puro_ demais. Não me atreveria a tanto", respondeu ao meu olhar interrogativo. "Você que está _suja_ demais. Por isso o efeito do puríssimo, do branquíssimo em minhas roupas."

Eu estava assimilando toda a cena, tentando atar os nós. Compreender tudo que me acontecera até ali. Morrer, afinal, era fácil, rápido. Eu poderia me acostumar a morrer facilmente. Ser assassinada, cometer suicídio, quiçá. Mas eu não agüentava aquele olhar dele sobre mim. Talvez esperando que eu pedisse _piedade_, misericórdia. Então gargalhei.

"Eu sou Bellatrix", eu disse e o vi se virar, seguindo para o final da ponte. "Aquela que _nunca_ se ajoelha", completei, indo ao encalço do gato negro. Sirius Black completou o caminho, pisando em terra firme, longe do precipício.

"É uma pena, Bellatrix", respondeu e tive vontade de socá-lo, de empurrá-lo, de fazer qualquer coisa que provocasse dor, qualquer coisa que me fizesse tocá-lo, senti-lo. "Você é uma Black e como todos os Black, você caiu e seu brilho se apagou", tornou a dizer. Cerrei os punhos, possessa.

"E você, Sirius, é o quê?", perguntei irritada.

Eu tentei. Tentei ir atrás dele, mas o gato se postou na frente do meu caminho, uma energia descomunal irradiando do seu pequeno corpo. E eu percebi, tardiamente, que não poderia seguir junto de Sirius Black. Que o felino não estava ali para fazer parte da decoração e, sim, para me impedir de seguir.

Tivemos nossa hora, mas nosso tempo havia acabado. E o animal guiara Sirius todo o tempo, encerrando a conversa. Odiei-o porque o tempo terminara. Tão repentinamente quanto chegara.

"Uma exceção à regra", disse simplesmente.

"Nunca tive assuntos pendentes, não é?", Sirius balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Eu precisava atravessar a linha, essa linha", lançou um olhar rápido para o chão. "Precisava fazer a _passagem_, mas não podia sem essa última conversa, sem este tão esperado reencontro", ele abaixou os olhos, desviando dos meus, fitando o gato. "Esperava... Tinha esperanças de que estivesse arrependida, de que você houvesse milagrosamente _mudado_, eu precisava ver você novamente... Precisava disto para entender que... você não é uma exceção", e eu sabia que aquilo era um adeus. Sirius Black seguiria seu caminho, um caminho que não era e nem nunca fora o mesmo que o meu. Nunca seria.

Eu deveria saber que estava destinada a lugar muito pior, muito terrível. Mais do que poderia imaginar, o acerto de contas. Deveria, desde o início, ter me dado conta de que aquilo só dizia respeito a Sirius, e não a mim. E me entreguei porque comecei a cair, lançando o _último_ olhar a ele.

E senti as lágrimas arderem nos olhos, a visão embaçar. Porque aquele _último_ tinha gosto de fim, de tortura, de nunca mais. Um olhar cheio de um desejo contido que só poderia ser eterno se não fosse, de fato, correspondido. Eu senti _tudo_ naquele momento. E **tudo** tinha um significado tão grande que nem meus pensamentos eram capazes de formular uma linha coerente, senti tudo o que desejara ter sentido em vida. Ironicamente me senti viva em meu fim.

E eu estava caindo para o infinito, **finito**.

Cair, cair, cair.


End file.
